


Our Love Stretches Across Land and Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dorks go swimming and mess around. </p><p> </p><p>Simple enough. </p><p> </p><p>Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Stretches Across Land and Sea

The prey was just in sight. Lying there, defenseless, _relaxing_ with her guard completely down. She was too appetizing and unbeknownst to her, a predator was in her midst. 

She slunk down, feet touching the shallow floor of the waters, stealthily making her move. Her soon-to-be meal would brush it off as something harmless and minuscule. 

So unaware of what was her true company. It was almost comical, actually. 

The hunter lowered herself deeper into the lagoon, water riding up to her neck. She almost growled in anticipation but didn't want to risk rousing the victim. 

Once she was close enough, the pursuer knew it was time and sprung into action, hands flipping the prey on their stomachs and onto the water. 

"Barbara!" Arryn yelled as soon as she surfaced, palms wiping madly at her face to get the chlorine filled water away from her eyes. As soon as they were in function, she spotted her lover cackling madly only feet away. The blonde found the whole plan _hilarious_. 

"S-sorry sweetheart!" They both knew she wasn't. "It was just so tempting! C'mon, you're telling me you _wouldn't_ flip me off a float if I was asleep?" The blonde was grinning at her. 

"Well now I would!" Arryn exclaimed, earning a laugh from Barbara. She tried to keep a serious glare to guilt the Canadian into apologizing but her frown soon transformed into a smile as she was forced to stare at Barbara. The blonde kept laughing at her, Arryn blushing and forcing herself to look away while giggling herself. 

"I fucking hate you." She shot an accusatory finger at the demon, keeping her voice relatively low. 

"Woah there Tex! Watch your trap, there are kids in these parts!" Barbara mocked with an exaggerated Texan accent. Arryn briefly glanced around the pool area, seeing only a few adults in the distance. It was mainly them enjoying the waters. 

"Yeah. I see one giant child right in front of me." Arryn said cockily. To further prove her point, Barbara stuck out her tongue. 

After circling each other for the majority of their conversation, the raven haired girl and the blonde met, Barbara grinning playfully as she gently pushed her girlfriend's shoulders. Arryn narrowed her eyes with a devious smirk as she pushed back harder. 

With power stronger than she expected, Barbara nearly lost her footing. She gaped at Arryn, her mouth confused as whether to beam in delight at the feistiness or to gawk in mock hurt. 

The raven haired girl gave her a wink, flipping her hair dramatically as if to say, 'What are you going to do about it?' 

Barbara knew what she was going to do about it. 

The blonde moved closer, jabbing her in the shoulders. Arryn squeaked, trying to swat Barbara away. The Canadian dramatically fell back as one of the girl's hands smacked her chin. 

Barbara disappeared into the water, Arryn immediately stopping in fear she'd seriously injured her girlfriend. "Babs?!" She called out, reaching for her under the water. 

But, like a shark ready to pounce on an unsuspecting seagull, the blonde launched out, soaking her lover in a mini tidal wave. 

Arryn squealed and tried to get away. If the pool's tsunami hadn't soaked her already wet upper half, Barbara's dog-like shaking sent thousands of droplets her way. 

"Stop!" The raven haired girl begged while giggling as the blonde nuzzled her cheek with her nose. 

"You're in the pool!" Barbara said, gesturing to the supply of water surrounding them. 

"But I was hoping not to get my hair _drenched_. Until you go and dunk me! The least you can do is stop shaking like a mangy mutt. I don't want to get wet." 

"That's something I wouldn't hear in bed." Barbara's face was consumed by a shit-eating grin as she spoke. Arryn looked away, trying to hide the humor on her face. But the blonde knew. "You find me funny. Don't deny it." 

Her teasing expression quickly morphed into surprise as the raven haired girl suddenly engulfed her into a bear-like hug. Arryn made pleased murmurs as Barbara ran her fingers through her knotted black mane, resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. 

Barbara closed her eyes happily as the woman kissed her neck, her gentle lips brushing against her skin. The blonde held her close as they spun in the pool, pretending it was a slow dance at a prom. 

She was tempted to ask if Arryn would be her date but decided against it. The silence was calming. 

No words had to be spoken to show their love. 

Just moments ago Barbara had sent her into the pool when she had tried to tan and here they were, gliding in the pool like it was a wedding. 

"I love you." The blonde's ears managed as the woman spoke into her neck. Barbara smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
